Super Mario Tales
by yoshikirbykid
Summary: One day, as Mario and company are cleaning around Luigi's mansion,Toad stumbles across a magical book, leading the gang to get sucked up, and enter an entirely new,world they must venture around the realm, helping many very familiar faces to you and I,in an effort to restore peace and get home. They'll meet new friends and foes in their attempt back home. Will they succeed or fail?
1. Lessons from a mushroom

**Super Mario Tales**

**Hello, everybody, what's up? Sorry I haven't posted anything in a **_**long**_** time. I've been really, really busy, but that's no excuse. I'll update every Friday (including this Friday since I've been gone for so long. Anyway, the story's about the Mario crew embarking on a magical adventure to an entirely new place, not even featured on Fanfic. Or is it? Anyway, they'll meet new friends, and battle new foes in an effort to resolve peace in another world. Where, you ask? Well, why don't you read on. I hope you enjoy. This chapter and this chapter might some strong themes others might like. You've been warned. Please R&R. I own no one.**

**Chapter 1: Lessons from a mushroom **

It was a peaceful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The sun was shining brightly as the denizens were moving about and whatnot. Toad Fungi, and his good friend Yoshi Dino, were at Yoshi's house on Yoshi's Island, hanging out. The two friends sat on the couch. Toad was playing Super Mario 3D World on Yoshi's Gamepad while Yoshi sat next to him, reading a book. Baby Peach lay on her stomach, legs up, watching _Princess_ _Parfait_, (pronounced Par as in rhymes with bar, and fey, as in Tina) a fictional cartoon. Basically, the Mushroom Kingdom's equivalent to Strawberry Shortcake._" Come on, kids! Let's go!" _Parfait replied, as she looked at the view, in this case Baby Peach. "Eee!" Baby Peach squealed excitedly.

Yoshi looked up, and smiled. "Watching Pricess Parfait, Baby Peach?" Baby Peach looked up, and smiled. "Uh, huh!" Yoshi nodded. "Is it the 1980's version, or the 2014 revival show?" "The revival show." "Ah. You know, back when Mario and them

were kids the girls watch the '80s version." "Really? Awesome!" "Yeah, it's better than that stupid Jezebel, ugh." "Aw, c'mon Yoshi," The toddler protested. "It wasn't that bad! And It's Jessabelle, not Jezebel, although that's what her

friends nickname her." "Oh, and yes she was bad!" Yoshi proclaimed. Jessabelle was a cartoon show that premiered back in 2003m until it was cancelled by Yoshi, and Luigi, back in the fall of 2014. The show was aimed a preschool and

kindergarten kids. Or so at least that's what parents thought. In reality, it was a horrible show. The show's protagonist, sixteen-year-old Jessebelle Stevens, went around the town of

Getshotuplikeayouknowwhatimeaninsertbadasssmileandraiseandeyebrow-ville, her hometown, and tried to "solve" problems. Most of the characters were based on Parfait, and Mario

characters, but mainly the latter. For example two of the characters, are named Dario, and Alphsonse, nicknamed Big Dad-E, and Daddy Papa. The two were brothers in the Italian Mafia, who owed a lot of money, and often were called in by Jessabelle, to

kill someone. Other characters include Cool-aid, (DK's counterpart) Jessabelle's "daddy" (hint, hint) Browzer, (Bower's counterpart) an evil bull obsessed with Jessabelle, and Frog, (Toad's counterpart) A sunflower who got high regularly and often promotes drugs to the kids. Baby Peach was a huge fan of the show, much to Yoshi's dismay. For starters, besides the reasons listed above, Jessabelle was a _horrible_ role model.

She was a stereotypical popular girl who was cruel to her peers. She was mean-spirited, greedy, spoiled, pompous, arrogant, and a ditz .She was also in a relationship with Dario, who was also her on-off-again boyfriend, despite the fact he was in his 30's and she herself was only 16. Also, in one episode, titled _"Who the fuck needs school?"_ Jessabelle dropped out of high school. Another thing was she was a big time ho. She's had sex

with many men on the show, including Dario, Alphonse, Cool-aid, Browzer, many of her teachers, and even Frog, often having unprotected sex. Hell, she even did women, too. In fact one episode titled _"Jessabelle the Jezebel"_, dealt with her briefly being a lesbian. Yoshi hated that the

show made fun of gays, lesbians, aids, straights, and fell, practically everybody. (Ahem, Family Guy?") That's when Yoshi decided that he'd had had enough, and along with Luigi, and Peach, were able to get it off the air, for good. Yoshi stared at Baby Peach and sighed. "Whatever you say."

Yoshi replied. Meanwhile, Toad was engrossed with 3D World. "Just up there, and _"I'm multiplied!" _Toad said in-game, as he grabbed a double cherry. "Ha!" Toad said. Toad was doing the world 4-3 level Beep Block Skyway, one of his favorite and hated level at the same time. He was at the part near the pipe and stopwatches, which, he collected after killing the Hammer Bros. "Ah!"

a Hammer Bro. squeaked. "Man, you sounded much better in Mario Strikers Charged, and Super Sluggers, than compared to here." Toad mumbled. "Did you say something, Toad?" Yoshi asked. Toad took his headphones off and looked. "Huh? Ya say something, Yoshi?" "I had asked what you said."

"Oh, nothing of importance. Just that Hammer Bros. in the game sound terrible compared to Charged, and Super Sluggers." "I know, right?" "Yeah." Suddenly, the time out theme played as Toad died. "Crap!" Toad yelled. "Yoshi chuckled.

"Ya should've paused your game, Toad!" "Is someone playing Mario 3?" Baby Mario called. "Cuz I heard someone die." "No, Baby Mario, Toad's playin' 3D World." Yoshi replied. "Oh, m'kay." Baby Mario replied. An hour had gone by before they were interrupted by Yoshi's phone

ringing. "… _And I be up in the streets, shooting N-_" Yoshi quickly grabbed his Universal Galaxy G, phone (the Mushroom's Kingdom equivalent to the Samsung Galaxy line) and answered it. "Hello? Oh hi…" As Yoshi was pacing around on the phone, Baby Peach turned and looked at Toad. "

Who's getting shot up in the streets, Mister Toad?" "Huh?" Toad looked up. "Oh, um-" "Ni-" "Don't even say it, Baby DK!" Toad said, as Baby DK came. "What, n-" "Uh, b-but!" Toad said. "But I'm black, Toad! But as you can say it too, as long it's not in a negative context!" Baby DK replied as he playfully wagged a finger. "Okay, and don't do that.

You remind of that gay ass hedgehog." "Okay, I'll stop!" Baby DK quickly replied. "Anyways, a-" "N****** getting shot up, right Toad?" Baby Peach asked. Toad and Baby DK looked at one another. "Yeah, Baby Peach, a N*****!" Baby DK said.

"That's a fun word to say, like cracker, or white trash, or darkie-" "Or jiggaboo, or jigga for short!" Donkey Kong replied as he appeared out of nowhere. "Yay! First appearance in the story!" "What?" Toad said. "Nothing." DK replied. "Yeah! And where'd you here that word?" Baby Peach asked DK. "Places, and _The Boondocks_. Man, what a funny show!" "The what?" Toad asked. "It's a- oh right, you guys aren't familiar with- never mind." "Familiar with what? Earth" Toad asked. "Yeah." DK replied. "Well, me Yoshi, Bowser and Peach have been there before, but we haven't been since the early 90's, so no the fuck we don't know!"

Toad said and smiled. "So, question, DK?" Baby Peach replied. "Sure, lay it on me!" DK replied. "So, white people can say N***** as long as they don't mean it in a offensive way?" "That's right, Baby Peach!" "Yeah, and besides," Toad replied we're always making fun of each other, Baby Peach.

Like, Mario and Luigi are immigrants, and Italian American'ts, DK's a darkie, jigga, and I'm called white thrash-" No, that's Diane Baby DK quickly replied. "Oh, yeah!" Toad said. "Anyways, Bowser's a ginger bastard and so on and so worth." "Oh, I gotcha." "And just one more thing," Toad said as he turned and looked. "Don't be a Paula Deen!" DK turned and looked. "I thought you just said-"

"Yeah, I really don't know who Paula Deen is." Toad replied. "Really?" "Yeah, I just randomly came up with the name. "Wow, everything we talked about sounds like somethin' they'd say on North Playground. (The Mushroom Kingdom's _South Park_) Baby DK replied. "I know!" Baby Peach replied. "You mean _South Park_?" DK replied. Toad, Baby DK, and Baby Peach looked at DK and cocked their heads. "Huh?" "South who?" DK sighed and grinned. "Never mind." Yoshi's fan turned red as he was talking on the phone. "…and that's when I said…."

**Well, how was it? Did you like the popular culture references? If so, then they'll be lots of them. Also, not bad after being away for so long, huh? Also for those of you who don't know Diane is really Daisy, but I hate her, and so does most of the population in my story, so we'll play along with this. Hoped you enjoyed. Until next time,**

**-yoshikirbykid**


	2. The Man, man

**Chapter 2: The Man, man**

**Hello, everyone. I don't have much to say, except for enjoy and R&R.**

"…. Well, yeah. Sure, sure. Yeah, okay. Bye." Yoshi put his phone up, and sighed. "Ugh. Glad that's out of the way. Yoshi muttered. "Huh? What's up, man?" Toad asked. Yoshi turned to his friend and

sighed. "Nothing, just taking care of some business. It's all good, though." "Whew! That's good. I thought something was wrong." Yoshi looked around. "Boy, I'll tell you what, I need a

drink. Maybe a nice scotch, or bourbon" "Ooh, ooh! May I have a margarita, please?" Toad asked. Yoshi turned and grinned. "Sure, pal!" "Yay! Thanks!"

"No, problem. I'm just gonna have one little drink

and then…" _Two hours later… _ Toad and Yoshi were both lying on the floor, drunk, happy, and high from pot and psychedelic mushrooms "W-wow, this is some good *bleep*, Yoshi." Toad

replied as he took a whiff of pot. "Huh?" "I said, this is some good *bleep*." Yoshi sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Holy crap, I've gone death. All I hear are bleeps!" Toad chuckled. "Huh?" "What?" "Hm?" "Huh?" "Potatoes." "Yes Toad, potatoes." Yoshi clumsily stumbled onto his feet as he teetered into the kitchen. _"Hm, now where'd I put those Mushroom Relieve peels? Aha!" _Yoshi grabbed the peel bottle from the cabinet, along

with two cups filled with water, as he made his way back into the living room, where he found Toad rocking back and forth in a corner. "Toad?" "No, you can't hurt me. Y-you can't- no, no. It' s okay. It's-it's gonna be okay." "Yeah, we'd better take these, and fast! Here," Yoshi handed Toad the

glass of water and dropped a peel in it. It fizzed and bubbled up some, until it stopped. "What's this?" Toad asked. "It'll make you feel better." "Okay. Yoshi, are you feeling okay?" "Yeah. It's just.." "Just what?" Toad asked. Yoshi looked and

sighed. "It's The Man, man." "The Man?" "Yeah, he's telling me to do stuff, like do more pot." "Okay! Then afterwards, you can tell me more about the man." Toad and Yoshi sat back down and huffed some more pot. "T-tell me when you

were born, Yoshi. I already know, but.." "Mm, okay. I was born on November 21st, 1965." "So, you're 49?" "No, I'm 48. "But you said you were born in 1965-" "Yes, but-" "So, how are you 48?" "I-I just am, Toad, now please!" "Sorry." Toad muttered as he puffed his cheeks. "It's alright, man. Heh, you look funny!" Toad grinned. "I hate the man, Yoshi."

"I know, always putting us down, and tellin' us what to do. Who does he think he is?" "Yeah, tellin' us how to rock and what not." "Tsk, yeah. I'm hearin' voices in my head, man." The two remained quiet until Yoshi broke the silence.

"Man, fuck communist, and their commie ways. Stupid posers." After hours of drinking and doing pot, Toad and Yoshi finally sobered up. "Ugh, I have a headache." Yoshi groaned. "God, it feels like I got whapped upside the head by Birdo." "Well,

she_ is _pretty strong." Toad agreed. "Yeah, let's go to bed, it's getting pretty late, and speaking of late," Yoshi turned and looked at Baby Peach, who was knocked out on the floor and smiled. "Aw,

she's asleep. Be back Toad, I'm gonna but the babies to bed." "K." Yoshi walked into each room, and kissed them goodnight. "After all, they've got school tomorrow." Soon Yoshi, followed by Toad went into the land of dreams. "Yawn! G'night Toad." "Good night, Yoshi." And with that they were gone.

**Well, folks, did you like it? I'll tell you this, the next chapter is when then get really interesting. See you next week**

**-yoshikirbykid**


	3. The Help

**Chapter 3: The help**

**Here's chapter 3. Enjoy.**

"_Hey, Yoshi, look!" Mario pointed. "Huh?" Yoshi shifted his eyes as he followed Mario's extended finger. Yoshi's mouth then dropped to the floor, literary. "Oooh!" Mario wailed as he and Yoshi's_

_eyes grew large and wide. It was a sight they'd never seen before, and it was beautiful. They were in a land made entirely out of food. "Mario, look! There's a pancake mountain!" "Whoa! Hey, look over there, there's a maple syrup river!" "And a bacon canoe!" "And Cotton Candy Mountains!" "A-and lollipop trees!" "Ahhhh!" Mario and Yoshi ran around, eating everything in sight. "Mmn!" Yoshi_

_replied. "Crunchy!" _"Huh?" Toad woke up and gazed at the clock. 6:50. The babies would be getting up for school in ten minutes. He then shifted his gaze over at Yoshi, who was chewing on his pillow while talking in his sleep. "Mmn, frosted coconuts." " Ugh, this is the last time I sleep in the same bed as Yoshi. Soon mid morning had come and Toad had left. All was quiet, until Yoshi got a call. "Hello?" "Hey Yoshi, how are you?" "Oh, hey, Luigi! I'm doin' just fine, thank you, and how about yourself?" "Great, thanks. Listen, I know this is too soon and all, but could you come over to my mansion?" "For what?" "Well, I'm doin' a little cleaning around and I need some extra help. I've already called up the others, and they're on the way. I tried to call you last night but I didn't get an answer." _"Hm, I must've been when me and Toad were fuckin' around last night with those drugs, and alcohol." _"You still here?" "Huh? Yeah, I'm on my way." "Great see you then." Yoshi

climbed off the couch, locked up his house, and left. _"Hm, I wonder what the others are up to."_ _Meanwhile, on the other side of the kingdom, far from everywhere else… _Things were all good over at Wario's large gold mansion. He and Waluigi had been relaxing in the pool when Luigi had called them. Despite Waluigi's objections Wario had agreed to help, only because he needed to get off

his ass. The two had just left their mansion when a small figure approached them. "Tee hee, hi boys! How are you?" "Huh?" The evil brothers saw a small pink mushroom girl skipping towards them. It was none other than Toadette. "Hey, pinky." Waluigi replied. "'Sup, little Toad girl, and that's men, to you, too!" Wario replied. Toadette giggled as she rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay. What are you _men_ up to? There, happy?" Toadette asked, as she put her hands on her hips. "Yes, actually." Wario replied. "I was indifferent." Waluigi replied. Toadette scoffed. "Go figure, 'cuz Wario over here claims he's a big, strong, macho man with huge

muscles." "Well, I am!" Wario protested. Toadette. "Oh, I know! I'm just messin' with ya, silly!" Toadette replied as she as she took off Wario's hat and ruffled his hair. No need to get offensive, grouchy pants." Toadette replied, puffing her lips out and talking in a baby voice. Waluigi laughed. "Yeah! Mr. crybaby! Weh heh heh!" Without turning Wario struck his fist into Waluigi's face,

instantly knocking to the ground. "Ugh! Owww!" Wario then turned to Toadette, who was rocking back and forth on her heels with her arms behind her back innocently with her usual smile on her face. "Yes, Wario." Wario just glared at the little mushroom girl, who smiled. Wario then put his hands on his hips and said, "I was _not_ offended by what you said." Wario then crossed his arms, eyes

closed. "I'm just cool like that. Besides, not everybody can be blessed with good looks like me." "What good looks?" Toadette asked as Waluigi, who was still lying on the ground, laughed. Wario repeatedly jump on Waluigi and then glared at Toadette. Pointing at her, he said, "You better be glad I like you and that we're friends, or else I'd beat you!" Toadette giggled. "Oh, I'm _very_ grateful." She said, sarcastically. Wario growled as Toadette laughed. "No, no. But

in reality, I'm really grateful for our friendship." "I know." Wario said and grinned. "You were being sarcastic, I know." "Ooh! Wario actually knows something. Let's give him a round of applause, ladies and gentlemen!" Wario scowled as Toadette chuckled. "Now, let's go! I know you guys got letters from Luigi too, now c'mon!" Wario sighed. "Okay, okay!" "Ooh! And let's make it a contest, too! First one to the mansion gets a prize!"

"A prize?!" Wario asked excitedly. "Yep!" "What kind of prize?!" "You'll have to find out!" "Alright, little Toad girl, you're on!" "3-2-1 go!" Wario quickly yelled as he ran over Waluigi. "Deeaguh!" Waluigi yelled. "Hey, that's cheating!" Toadette yelled. "No, it isn't!" Wario yelled back. "Oh, come back here!" Toadette yelled as she ran after Wario, trampling Waluigi in the process. "Ugh!" "Oops!

Sorry, Waluigi!" Toadette called. Waluigi struggled to climb to his feet, but fell back down. "Uugh!" He sighed. "Why me?"

**End of Chapter. See ya next week!**

**-yoshikirbykid**


	4. Round 'em up!

**Chapter 4: Round 'em up!**

****** Hi! Here's Chapter 4. Enjoy.**

"Tell me why we're doing this, again?" Roy asked Lemmy, as the Koopalings were flying in an airship. "Because, I feel like helping someone!" "That doesn't sound very evil to me!" Morton whined. "I know, but Dad's going, too!" "Ugh, fine!"

Roy groaned. "So, how much longer before we arrive, Dad?" Iggy called to Bowser, who was piloting the airship. "Mmn, not too much long son, in fact we're here!" "About time." Wendy mumbled. "Let's just get this over with, so I can go back to the mall." "I'm with you, sis. I don't want to do this anymore than you do!" Larry agreed.

"Shut up." Wendy replied. "Sorry." Larry muttered. Just then, the koopas saw Toadette running up the dirt path. The house was inches in front of her. _"Ha! I've got this! Wario want know what hit him!" _

Toadette ran with all her might and touched the door, winning. "Yahoo! That's right, Toadette wins!" Toadette cheered as she did a little spin "What the heck was that?!" Iggy asked from the airship. "Who the hell knows." Roy replied. "Language!" Bowser replied. "Sorry, pops." "Took ya long enough, Pinky." Wario replied. "Huh?" Toadette turned and saw Wario leaning on arm on the house, with the other resting on his hip. "Huh? What do you mean, took me long enough?!

How long have you been waiting for?" "Mmn, not long, maybe 10 minutes?" "You mean to tell me that I lost?!" "Yep." "Ugh! I can't believe this!" Toadette sighed. "Oh well, it was fun. I'll give you your prize when this is over with." "Yes!" "Huh?"

"What is it?" "Isn't that Bowser's airship?" "Yeah, it is." "I hope he didn't bring those kids of his." Toadette muttered as the door opened. "I'm happy they're here. Besides, maybe I can woo his daughter." "You do knows, she's 16, right?" "I know. And damn can she race I mean, hello!" "

You have absolutely no morals, don't you?" "Yep. I'll do any girl that I please." "Yeah… so anyways, this is just random, but are you still after Rosalina or…."

"No, not really. I mean I use to be but…" "Lots of people did, well until she got that god awful new voice. How many voices had she had already, two?" "No, I think it's three, remember Mario Kart 7?" "Oh yeah! Personally, I just wish they kept her first voice. That was her best voice." "I totally agree." "C'mon! The door's opened!" "Alright,

alright, I'm coming!" As the twosome walked in the noticed quiet a few people were already there. "Ooh, look, Wario! It's my brother Toad! And my boo Yoshi! Look! It's Funky, and Diddy! Ooh, is that Dixie? And Tiny? Ooh, and my girl, Birdo, eee,

and everyone else that's here, and-" "Oh. Hey guys, what's up?" "Huh?" The two turned and saw sitting on the couch." "Oh, hey DK!" Toadette replied cheerfully. "Sup, big guy, what's been going on with you?" Wario replied as they fist-bumped. "Nothing much, you know, just working, relaxing,

and playing it cool." "I hear you." "So, what's been going on with you?" "Eeh, you know, I've been-" "Eeee!" Suddenly, Wario was interrupted by Toad's squealing. DK covered his ears. "Ugh, what was that?!" "Y-yeah! It sounds like someone died!" "Oh, hey guys! I'm practicing I'm a pig!" "Pigs oink,

you jackass!" Wario growled. "Oh, well then I'm a ferret-pig! Oink, squeal!" Toad yelled, as he strutted around on all fours. "Fuckin' retard." Wario muttered. "Well, he _is_ special." DK replied.

"Tsk, yeah." "Special, but funny." Just then, Toadette saw Mario sitting in a chair, chatting with Yoshi, who then got up and left, leaving Mario to her. "Eee! Hiiiiiiiiii, Mario!" Toadette replied.

"Oh?" Mario looked down and saw the little Toad girl with the biggest smile ever, staring at him.

Mario smiled. "Well, hi Toadette. How are you?" Mario asked. "Oh, I-I'm good." Toadette replied. "What about you?" "Great, thank you. Especially knowing that you're here, too." Mario replied as he playfully winked. "Ahhhh!" A lovesick smile

appeared on Toadette's as she then imagined Mario and her being a couple. As Toadette babbled on, Yoshi turned and looked at Waluigi, who had just arrived. He took on look over at Toadette and Mario, turned to Yoshi, and said, "I see pinky's gushing over to her crush, eh?" Yoshi nodded.

'Yeah, in fact it's kinda funny." "Weh? What do you mean?" Waluigi inquired. "That Toadette really likes Mario, but he's totally oblivious to this, unlike the rest of us." "Yeah, it kind of is…..." Waluigi murmured as he rubbed his chin. After awhile of talking and catching up, the crew heard someone descending from the stairs. "Hello, everyone." Luigi replied. "Grr!" Waluigi started to get up from the couch. "Let it go." Wario said,

causally. "Let it go, let it go-" "Stop." Wario said in stern voice turning to Toad and Yoshi. The two looked at each other. "Let the storm rage ooooooooon! The cold never bother me anyways!" "Actually that's a lie." Yoshi remarked. "The cold _does_ bother me! I mean, I don't have any freakin skin! Hello! I'm a reptile!" "Haha!" Toad laughed. "Whew, we sing good in harmony, huh?" "I'll say!"

Wario gave them a look that, _"shut the hell up or I'm murder you!"_ "Fine." "Alright, man." Yoshi said, coolly. "I see we made it here fine." Birdo turned to Funky Kong. "Speaking of fine…" "Ahem."

Yoshi cleared his throat. "What?" Birdo asked. Yoshi just smiled and shook his head. He knew Funky Kong's good looks were too much to ignore. "First off, I wanna thank everybody for coming, and taking time out of your day to help me. Now let's get started!" Toadette and Birdo were working together, DK, Funky, and Diddy were a team, Wario, and Waluigi, Dixie and Tiny, Bowser and Luigi, (as Luigi needed someone strong to help him) Morton, and Wendy, Iggy, Lemmy, and Larry, Roy, and Ludwig, which left Toad, Yoshi,

Mario. Toadette and Birdo smiled. "Well, let's hop to it bestie!" "Yeah." "What about bestiality?" Bowser asked. "I-I said besties. How the hell do you get that confused with-you know what? Forget it." "Yeah, this _is_ Bowser we're talking about. Not the smartest tool in the shed." Birdo replied, as she knocked on Bowser's head.

"Is there anything up there?" "No." Toadette replied as the two girls giggled. Bowser growled as he stomped off. "We can do it!" Toad said! "Of course you can." Birdo remarked. "Really?

Go for it!" Yoshi said in TT's voice. "_No!_" Diddy said as he laughed. "God, that's been ages ago! I-I don't even remember any of them." "Didn't two of them get bought by Microsoft when Rare sold them?" Yoshi asked. "I think so. I understand why you got kept, but what about those other Rare people?" Toad asked. "Aw, they're too minor for anyone to care about. They're in storage." Diddy replied. "Although, I think the two Microsoft character's name are Billy, Cashew, and Conquer." Toad and Yoshi looked at each other and laughed. "Alright, let's get started." Everyone had been working for about a good hour with nice results, when suddenly, "Hey, what's this?" Toad asked.

His group was up in the attic working, when he had found something, "Hey, Yoshi! Look!" Yoshi had been stacking some boxes when Toad trotted over to him. "Eh? What's up, T?" "Check it out!" Toad appeared to be holding a mysterious looking green book with purple flames and a chain lock covering it. The title was written in a mysterious language. "Oh, man! Where'd ya find that?!"

Yoshi asked, intrigued. "I was cleaning out one of the shelves when I found it." The two stared at it. "What should we do with it?" Yoshi asked. "Open it, of course!" However, this proved to be a difficult task, with the lock paddled on. "Hm. It appears as though I can't open it." Toad sighed. "Hey guys, Mm, what's up?" Toad and Yoshi turned and saw Mario, eating a sandwich. "Toad found a book and he's trying to open it." Yoshi explained.

"Yeah, and where the hell have you been, you silly bitch?" Toad said and laughed. "Me and Yoshi have been cleaning for over an hour and now your just coming?! Haha!" "Well, I had to fix a snack, and then Toadette and Birdo needed my help with something, so I've-a been helping them."

"Oh, that makes sense." "I gotcha a sandwich!" Toad and Yoshi grinned. "Thanks, Mario!" "Thanks, buddy!" "Aw, it no problem!" After eating, Toad got up and fiddled around with the book. "Hey, you think that book's locked up for a reason?" Yoshi asked. "I dunno, Yoshi, you could have a point. Toad saw a bobby pin lying on the

ground and grabbed it. He then began to fiddle around and pick the lock. Yoshi stared. "A bobby pin?" "What are you gonna do with _that_?" Mario asked. "Yeah?" "Well, boys, I'm glad you asked, because I'm gonna pick the lock. If I learned anything from being a little brother with an older sister, it's that bobby pins are the answer to

everything! I used them to pick her locks and read her diary back in high school, remember?" "Yeah!" "Oh yeah! Boy I remember being a young teacher back in my 30's teaching you all." "Yeah." _Click!_ "Shbingo! You've got it!" Yoshi exclaimed. Toad grinned. "Told ya! Now let's see what secrets this bad boy holds!" Toad put his hand on the silky smooth velvet cover and opened it. Mario and Yoshi peered in with him as the threesome stared in awe. Words were written in which turned out to be booish." "Looks like it's written in booish, aka the language of the Boos." Mario remarked.

"Yeah. I wonder what all this mumbo jumbo says." "Yeah, and I bet humba wumba wants to know, too!" Toad looked at the grinning Yoshi and smiled as he shook his head. "Booish, blackish, booblah, plum, bookish, tookish, blippish blung!" Toad read.

Suddenly, Luigi and the rest of the gang walked in and looked. A green portal opened up from the book, as a beam of light shot up to the ceiling. The book shook frivolously in Toad's hands. "Whoa!"

Roy said. "Gnarly!" Funky Kong remarked. Luigi saw Toad holding the book. "Toad, Gaah! What are you doing with that?! What did you do?!" "I-I picked the lock and read some words in booish!" "I had that book hidden for a reason. Close it!" "Um, okay!" Toad said. Toad tried to close the book, but failed. "It won't close!" The door slammed shut as the portal from the book shook, knocking everything off the shelves. "Crap, we just cleaned those!" Yoshi replied. "Huh? Anyone else feel funny?" Toadette asked. The gang looked and gasped. Toadette was literary getting sucked in the book. "Ah! T-toadette, what's happening to you?!" asked Yoshi, with a hint of terror trailing in his voice.

Eee! I dunno! It's just-" _Slurp!_ "Ahhh!" Toadette yelled. "Ahhh! S-she's _gone!_" Diddy replied as his eyes widen. Birdo turned to Toad. I don't know what kind of shit this is, but you better bring my girl back, or _else_!" "Don't worry, Birdo, I want my sister back too, but-" _Slurp!_ Waluigi was gone. "Yay!" Luigi cheered. The portal then got out of hand and sucked everyone up. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

**You like? Please R&R. Until again.**

**~yoshikirbykid**


End file.
